The present disclosure generally relates to analog-to-digital converters, and specifically to establishing internal reference voltage and offset in such converters.
In typical analog-to-digital (A-to-D) conversion, reference voltage levels are used to generate a digital representation of an analog input signal. Dynamic range/signal resolution is often maximized when the expected range of the analog input signal matches the reference voltage level.
FIG. 1 shows one type of A-to-D converter 100 that uses a technique known as successive approximation. The operation of this A-to-D converter 100 is analogous to weighing an unknown object on a laboratory balance scale as 1, xc2xd, xc2xc, xe2x85x9, . . . {fraction (1/n)} standard weight units. The largest weight is placed on the balance pan first; if it does not tip, the weight is left on and the next largest weight is added. If the balance does tip, the weight is removed and the next one added. The same procedure is used for the next largest weight and so on down to the smallest. After the n-th standard weight has been tried and a decision made, the weighing is finished. The total of the standard weights remaining on the balance is the closest possible approximation to the unknown weight. This weighing logic is implemented as a D-to-A converter 102 in FIG. 1.
One embodiment of the successive approximation A-to-D converter 200 is illustrated in FIG. 2. A bank of capacitors 202 and switches 204 implement the weighing logic 201 with successively smaller size capacitors. A capacitor of size 2nxe2x88x921*C represents the most-significant bit (MSB) while a capacitor of size C represents the least-significant bit (LSB) The value n is the number of binary bits in an A-to-D converter 200. Maximum capacitance provided at the input signal node 214 is 2nxe2x88x921) * C=C+ . . . +2nxe2x88x922*C+2nxe2x88x921 * C. This is equivalent to a digital value of all ones. Therefore, the LSB voltage is       V    LSB    =                    V        MAX                    C        MAX              =                            V          REF                                      (                                          2                n                            -              1                        )                    *          C                    .      
An input signal (VIN) 206 is sampled onto the bank of capacitors 202 and a comparator 208. Initially, the bottom plates of the capacitors 202 are grounded. During the conversion process, the bottom plates of the capacitors 202 are successively connected to the reference voltage (VREF) 210. Corresponding bits are derived and stored in latches 212.
A reference voltage level is generally adjusted and programmed to the input signal level. Since this reference voltage level is often adjusted to the full voltage swing of the input signal, the reference voltage must either be supplied to the A-to-D converter 200 from off-chip or generated on-chip using reference circuits.
The present application defines an A-to-D converter system having programmed reference signal levels using only supply signal provided by a power supply.
The converter system includes a comparator configured to provide comparison of an analog input signal with an adjustable reference level. The converter system also includes a logic circuit and an adjustable capacitor.
The logic circuit is coupled to the comparator, and has successively smaller size capacitors. Each capacitor is connected to at least one switch. The switch is configured to successively connect each capacitor to different levels of the supply signal. The adjustable capacitor is also coupled to the comparator, and is configured to provide additional capacitance. The additional capacitance reduces full swing of the adjustable reference level to enable the logic circuit to operate with the supply signal.
The present application also defines a method of converting analog signal to digital signal. The method includes adjusting a reference capacitor at an input signal node to appropriately reduce full swing of a reference level. Conversion capacitors are selectively connected to a supply signal to program the reference level. The method also includes comparing an input signal to the programmed reference level, and reading a digital output value into latches if the comparison results in a match.